be_with_me_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winchester Family
The Winchester Family are Men of Letters and hunters. The Winchester bloodline goes back to their ancestors Cain and Abel. Mary Winchester comes from a family of hunters, while the Winchester line were traditionally Men of Letters. History Henry's Descendants |-|Children= 'John Winchester' *Full Name: Johnathan Edward Winchester *Status: Deceased *Lifetime: 1954 - July 19, 2006 *Description: Head of the Winchester family. He was the husband of Mary. He had two sons with Mary, Dean and Sam. He had no knowledge of the supernatural world before his wife's murder, but he became a hunter to avenge Mary. Sometime after his wife's murder, he had another son out of wedlock, Adam. He traded his life along with the Colt so Azazel would heal and resurrect Dean after a fatal car crash. |-|Grandchildren= 'Dean Winchester' *Full Name: Dean Winchester *Status: Alive *Born: January 24, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas *Description: He is the eldest son of John and Mary, the older brother of Sam, and the older paternal half-brother of Adam. He is one of the three surviving members of the Winchester family. When he was young he was forced to grow up right away in order to take care of his little brother, Sam, which eventually became who he was in life. He was raised into hunting by his father, John. 'Sam Winchester' *Full Name: Samuel William Winchester *Status: Alive *Born: May 2, 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas *Description: He is the youngest son of John and Mary. He is the younger brother of Dean and the older paternal half-brother of Adam. He is one of the three surviving members of the Winchester family. His father, John, hadn't brought him into hunting right away like his older brother, Dean. Instead he had to find out who his family was the hard way and eventually was forced to go into "The Family Business". He had always been the odd one out, but eventually accepted the fact that hunting was who he is. Family Tree Relationships |-|Allies= *'Bobby Singer' - Family friend and father figure to Sam and Dean. *'Ellen Harvelle' - Hunter, who was a friend of John Winchester. Like Bobby, she gives guidance to Sam and Dean about hunting. She was like a mother figure to the two brothers, on one occasion lecturing them about not calling her enough to inform her that they were all right. *'Jo Harvelle' - Hunter, who was the daughter of Ellen and friend to Dean and Sam. She has romantic feelings for Dean, while he consideres her as a sister. *'Ash' ♰ - Friend to Dean and Sam. Although not a hunter, he attempted to help the brothers track down Azazel. He died in a fire along with other hunters. |-|Enemies= 'Azazel': 1983-2007 *Status: Deceased - Killed by Dean Winchester *Species: Demon *Description: Ten years after making a deal with Mary Winchester he came to collect. As he was feeding Sam Winchester his demonic blood Mary ran into the room. That night Mary was murdered by Azazel which led to John Winchester discovering the supernatural world and him becoming a hunter. Raising his sons as hunters and becoming obsessed with finding Azazel for revenge. On July 19, 2006 John made a deal with him to save his son Dean Winchester from dying. Leaving the boys without either of their parents. The next year on May 1, 2006 the boys finally got justice for their parents. Dean shot him with the Colt - a gun that can kill anything. 'Meg': 2006,2007 *Status: Deceased - Sent back to Hell by Dean Winchester *Species: Demon *Description: She aided Azazel in his battle against the Winchesters in 2006. She was sent back to Hell by Dean Winchester on July 18, 2006 after they interrogated her. He later sent her back to Hell after she possessed his younger brother Sam Winchester the following year after getting out of Hell. Gallery Winchesters-Photograph.jpg|Henry Winchester's parents Henry-Millie-Winchester-Wedding.jpg|Henry and Millie Winchester's wedding HenryWinchester-JohnWinchester.jpg|Henry with his son John JohnWinchester-Photograph.jpg|Henry and Millie's son, John Winchester JohnWinchester-MaryWinchester-Photograph.jpg|John and Mary Winchester DeanWinchester-SamWinchester-1983-Photograph.jpg|JOhn and Mary's sons, Dean and Sam WinchesterFamily1983.jpg|John and his family in 1983 JohnWinchester-MaryWinchester-1983-Photograph.jpg|John and Mary in 1983 John-Dean-Sam-Photograph.jpg|John and his sons in the 1980's TheWinchesterFamily.jpg|The Winchesters in Dean's dream/fantasy Notes